


Drowning in Sorrow

by Skatergirl29



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Coma, F/M, Friendship, Hidden Injuries, Hospitalization, M/M, Secrets, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: This starts when the Loser club are talking about their fears, when Richie asks Stanley what his fear is Stanley refuses to tell them what it is so he walks away. Billy follows after him and Stanley finally feels confident to tell someone what he's afraid of.Will Billy and the others be able to save Stanley from his father and will Stanley be able to protect his friends when his father threatens to hurt them





	1. We'll keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are quotes from a deleted scene from It 2017 I do not own any of it . The quote is Stanley's speech at his Ba Mitzvah and it is very long I've tried to write it in the best way possible

It was one of the hottest days of the summer vacation and the Losers club had all met up in the park they were all asking each-other what they feared the most Richie turned to Stanley and said 'Come on Stan what do you fear the most' Stanley looked up and said 'I don't want to say it's none of your business'.

 

The others watched as Stanley got up from the bench and cycled off towards tower on the hill and just as the others expected Billy cycled after him, Billy found Stanley sitting on the grass Billy said 'He hey are yu you okay' Stanley smiled he loved the way Billy spoke it's what attracted him to Billy when they first met, Stanley had always been able to tell Billy anything well almost anything Stanley took Billy's hands in his and said 'I've never been able to tell anyone about this because I'm scared they'll get hurt but I'm going to tell you because I love you' Billy said 'I'm he here take your time'.

Stanley took a deep breath and said 'It all started after my mom left my dad started drinking and he'd often get angry at me for the smallest thing, I tried to keep my head down but it was impossible it started off as punches but then it got worse. I thought I'd be able to protect myself as I got older but it's just as bad now my biggest fear is and always will be my father'.

 

Billy moved closer to Stanley so that their foreheads were touching and said 'I wish you'd told me sooner but I understand why you didn't, we'll keep you safe Stanley I promise' Stanley kissed Billy and said 'No you can't I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you or the others your my friends and you well you mean more to me than the moon and all the stars in the sky'. Billy laid down on the grass and Stanley laid down beside him with his head resting on Billy's chest and time faded away, the others watched from the tree's Eddie said 'I we ought to leave them alone'.

* * *

* * *

When Stanley opened his eyes he realised it was later than he'd thought Billy sat up and said 'We'd be better get home', as they reached the street where Stanley lived Billy pulled Stanley towards him and kissed him on the lips Billy said 'For protection'.

Stanley walked into his house his dad was passed out on the sofa empty vodka bottles were scattered over the floor and the kitchen looked even worse he knew he'd get a beating if he left it so he decided to clean it up and make some dinner, it was gone nine o'clock when Stanley's father woke up he walked into the kitchen and said 'Your late you little shit where were you answer me you little shit' Stanley turned around and said 'I was with my friends it's summer I'm hardly going to be in school am I'.

 

Stanley's father grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head down on the kitchen worktop Stanley fell back against the wall his father knelt down before him and said 'Tomorrow is you Ba mitzvah I expect you to be at the synagogue on time no hanging out with your freaky friends', Stanley pushed himself back up onto his feet and as he pushed past his Father he said 'My friends are not freaks your the freak'. Stanley didn't get very far his farther grabbed his arms twisting them behind his back he forced Stanley up the stairs and into his room where he tied his hands tightly to the headboard, before leaving the room his father backhanded Stanley across the face and said 'You'll stay in here until morning your a disgrace'.

The next morning Stanley did just as his father had told him and made his way to Synagogue just as he was getting ready his father came in and said 'You listen to me you little shit if you tell anyone about what I did to you I'll hurt not only you but your friends will get hurt as-well' Stanley fidgeted on the spot and said 'Please don't hurt my friends I won't tell them anything I swear'

just before the event was about to start Billy walked into the side room Stanley hugged him tightly and said 'I'm so glad your here' Billy gently took Stanley's hands and said 'What happened to your wrists, your not self harming are you my love' Stanley said 'No of course not I wish I could tell you but I don't want to see you get hurt, I think it's better if we don't see each other for a while', Billy said 'You your breaking up with me why would you do this to me I love you' Stanley said 'I have to go I'm so sorry Billy'.

* * *

* * *

Eddie nudged Billy as Stanley came up onto the platform his hands were shaking as his father handed him the microphone he didn't know if he could do this but when he looked at Billy he knew he could 'Um I'd like to reflect on what I've just read I like what it says about indifference well when your a kid you think that the universe revolves around you that you'll always be Protected and cared for, and that you'll always have the same friends you did when you were twelve. But then one day you realise that isn't always true you suddenly wake up not caring about lives outside your own.

'Nothing going on outside your front door anymore' Stanley's father reached out and tried to take the microphone from him but Stanley moved away from him and carried on talking 'You might separate yourself from anything that matters to you your friends, neighbours. But when your alone as a kid the monsters see you as weaker and they start to come for you and you don't even know they're coming for you until it's to late, if any of you opened your eyes if you really did care you'd see what we're going through.'

'I guess what I'm trying to say is indifference is a part of growing up, becoming an adult isn't about being about to vote, or drink or even drive becoming an adult according to the holy scripture of Derry is learning not to give a shit'.

 

Stanley ran out of the Synagogue and all the way home Billy and the others went back to Eddie's and sat in his room watching TV it was Richie who broke the silence by saying 'Did you guy's know that Stanley was planning on making a speech like that' Billy said 'No I didn't know anyway why should I care anymore' Eddie said 'What's happened Billy come on you can tell us' Billy took a deep breath and said 'Stanley says he thinks we should have a break from each-other. I swear it's something to do with his father'.

Richie said 'Do you think he's trying to break you apart' Billy broke down in tears and said 'I don't know I just don't know'.

 

Meanwhile Stanley was lying on his bedroom floor in all sorts of unimaginable pain his arms were covered in cuts and burns his left leg was bent underneath at an awkward angle and his head was bleeding he stared at his bedroom door wishing that his friends would come running through the door to save him but the horrible realisation hit him that nobody was coming to rescue him.      


	2. I had to protect you in any way I could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things carry on getting worse for Stanley but luckily his friends work out just what's been happening and they cycle to his rescue but will they get there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised that I've been putting Billy instead of Bill whoops. I'll put him down as Bill from now on .

Stanley couldn't wait for the summer vacation to be over so he could go back to school and see his friends, on this hot day whilst his friends were down at the quarry swimming he was locked in the house with a long line of chores to complete By Seven O clock he was absolutely shattered and the back of his head hurt from where he had a rather nasty bump he sat down at the kitchen table literally just as his Father arrived home from work.

His father entered the kitchen and said 'I assume if your sat down that, that means all the chores are done and that my dinner is ready', Stanley placed his fathers dinner on the table his father said 'Good your learning now get upstairs to your room out of my sight'.

 

The next morning Stanley was walking back from the store when he bumped into Eddie, Eddie said 'Hey Stanley it's good to see you are you ok you look terrible' Stanley said 'Oh yeah I'm good thanks Eddie just abit tired how's Bill' Eddie said 'As well as can be expected but a broken heart takes time to mend, how could you do that to him Stanley you know how much he loves you and I know how much you love him' Stanley saw his father pulling up in the driveway he quickly handed Eddie a parcel and said 'Can you give this to Bill for me', as Eddie watched Stanley walk back into his house he noticed how badly Stanley was limping.

Eddie cycled straight round to Bill's house Bill was sat in his room looking at pictures of him and Stanley together he threw his phone aside as Eddie came into the bedroom Bill said 'Hey Eddie what's up' Eddie said 'I just bumped into Stanley and he gave me this parcel for you' Bill unwrapped the parcel and inside was a silver picture frame with an engraved heart on the outside and in the frame was a photo of them on their first date. Eddie suddenly looked up and said 'Oh shit Bill we've got to go now we have to save Stanley his fathers been abusing him' .

* * *

* * *

Tonight's beating was by far the worst and Stanley knew he was going to die he suddenly smelt smoke and that's when he realised that his father had set the house on fire and abandoned him. Bill and the others cycled round the corner they all came to a screeching halt as they saw Stanley's house in flames Bill jumped from his bike and without a seconds thought he kicked the door down and charged into the house.

As he ran up the stairs he could hear Stanley coughing he kicked the door down and found Stanley laying on the floor almost unconscious and with a small dagger sticking out his left side he gently picked him up and made his way quickly down the stairs and out of the front door just as the roof caved in Eddie and Richie ran forwards but were ushered back by the firefighters, Bill knelt down on the grass with Stanley the Paramedics wanted to get Stanley into the Ambulance but Bill wouldn't let him go Eddie said 'Bill come on he needs to go to hospital where he can be looked after properly'.

 

The female paramedic said 'You can come with him to the hospital if you'd like to be with him' Bill said 'I don't want to leave his side ever again'. As the ambulance pulled up outside the hospital Bill and the others followed the paramedics as they wheeled Stanley through the corridors as they entered Resus Bill stood beside Stanley's bedside he said 'He's go going to be alright isn't he', suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the monitor the Doctor said 'He's in cardiac arrest let's shock him. Young man your going to have to wait outside'.

 

Richie, Eddie and Bill were sat in the relatives room it was the longest two hours of their lives and when the Doctor came into the room they prepared themselves for the worst the Doctor said 'Your friend is extremely lucky, right now we've had to induce him in a coma he also has concussion', Eddie said 'I've had concussion before and I didn't need to be put in a coma' the doctor said 'Stanley's brain has been rattled around quite abit so it's bruised and shocked so what it's done to protect itself is just shut down abit like a computer going into sleep mode and then it repairs itself'.

Bill stood up and said 'Can we see him please' the doctor nodded and showed Bill and the others into a private room Stanley was laid under crisp white sheets his face was covered with an oxygen mask, clean white bandages covered his arms and his left leg was resting on two pillows covered in a plaster cast with red bandages wrapped around it, Bill walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed Eddie and Richie watched as Bill carefully took Stanley's bandaged hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

* * *

Stanley lay in a coma for two weeks and now it was Christmas eve Bill and the others had taken it in turns to stay overnight with Stanley as Richie made his way along the corridor to Stanley's room he had a brilliant idea so he called Eddie and Beverly and told them gather as many Christmas decorations and presents as they could and bring them over to the hospital, eventually Beverly and Eddie turned up to the hospital with loads of bags they all worked through the night decorating the room.

The next morning when Bill woke he saw that the room had been decorated with loads of tinsel and Christmas lights he looked around the room and saw Eddie, Richie and Beverly stood at the foot of the bed Bill said 'Did you guy guys do this' Eddie said 'Yeah please say you like it' Bill said 'I love it thank you and I know Stanley would to if he was awake', it was like magic when Bill felt Stanley's hand grip his Bill looked down and saw Stanley slowly starting to come round he looked at Bill and said 'Your here I thought I'd never see you again' Bill said 'I'm always going to be here your stuck with me'.

 

Bill handed Stanley his last present Stanley tore the red paper off and inside was a blue photo album with loads of photos of all the happy times they'd had together Stanley said 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what was really happening' Richie said 'Why didn't you tell us', Stanley said 'My father he said he'd come after you if I told any of you the truth I couldn't allow that to happen so I had to protect you in any way I could' Eddie hugged Stanley and said 'But you could have died' Stanley hugged Eddie as-well and said 'At least you all would have been safe'.

 

It was new years eve when Stanley was discharged from hospital it was the day Bill had waited for as Bill's father drove them back to the house they passed Stanley's old house which was now nothing more than a pile of rubble, Bill's house was just as warm and welcoming as his house but he was with Bill and his friends were safe and that was all that mattered. Stanley followed Bill into his room Bill said 'This is your room mine's just across the landing if you need me' Stanley said 'I don't want to sleep by myself can I sleep with you' Bill smiled and said 'I was hoping you'd ask me that'.

During the night Bill was awoken by an ear piercing scream he sat up and saw Stanley curled up by the window Bill jumped out of bed and crossed the room he knelt down in front of Stanley and said 'Was it a nightmare' Stanley nodded and said 'Hold me Bill please, promise you won't ever let me go' it was as if Eddie, Richie and Beverly had felt Stanley's pain because Bill's phone pinged loads of times with messages from them asking if Stanley was ok.


	3. It's to symbolize we'll be together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Stanley came out of Hospital and it's not been easy but his friends have been there for him especially Bill but when Stanley's aunt asks him to live with her the others quickly realise that Stanley's torture is far from over his father was just the beginning. Bill is fearful of loosing Stanley so when he and Stanley are alone he takes this chance to give Stanley something special.

It had only been a month since Stanley had come out of hospital after his father tried to kill him to Stanley it felt like the longest month of his life but the others mainly Bill were there for him every step of the way especially when Stanley's father was found dead Stanley felt both sadness and relief.

 

On a hot summers day the Losers club decided to ride their bikes to the quarry and go swimming the others had all jumped into the water leaving Stanley and Bill stood on the ledge holding hands Bill said 'Are you scared' Stanley kissed Bill on the lips and said 'No so long as your holding onto me', Richie shouted 'Come on you two you can snog all you want later' with that Stanley and Bill leapt from the ledge still holding hands.

When Bill and Stanley arrived back at Bill's house they found an old lady talking to Bill's parents Bill said 'Mom Dad who is this lady' Bill's Mom said 'She's Stanley's aunt she's just moved to Derry and she'd like Stanley to go and live with her', Bill said 'No he's not going anywhere we're the ones who have looked after Stanley. Where were you when he was laying in a coma in hospital or when his father was beating him, Stanley still has nightmares'. Stanley's aunt stepped forward and said 'I've not been very well I was to unwell to travel'.

After doing a lot of thinking Stanley decided that he would go and stay with his aunt Gloria he hated having to leave Bill even though his aunt only lived two streets over from Bill's it still felt like he was hundreds of miles away from the one he loved. 

* * *

* * *

When Stanley arrived at his aunts house he didn't expect to find her drunk and in a foul mood her house was filthy and not nearly as warm and welcoming as Bill's. Bill stood in his room looking out across Derry he wondered how Stanley was he could never have imagined that Stanley was laid on his hard camp bed the room was damp and cold a single candle was his only light, his clothes were torn revealing the nasty whip marks that lined his back leaving trails of blood.

 

The next morning Stanley decided he'd cook dinner tonight so he made his way to the store to buy some supplies on his way back to his aunts house he bumped into Eddie sending himself tumbling to the ground Eddie said 'Stan I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going let me help you up' as soon as Eddie put his left hand on Stanley's back Stanley moved away and said 'Get off me seriously don't touch me', Stanley stood up and ran off down the street Eddie was in two minds whether to go after him or not but he knew there was no point because Stanley would never tell him what the matter was.

When Stanley got back to his aunts house he found her stood in the kitchen the pictures that Bill had drawn of him were scattered over the table his aunt turned around and said 'Where did you get these from did you steal them' Stanley said 'No my friend drew them for me', his aunt smacked Stanley across the face and said 'You little liar you know what happens to liars in my house' and with those words she grabbed Stanley's right arm and shoved it on the hob that was burning on the cooker, Stanley screamed as his skin burned and blisters popped Stanley pulled back and fell against the wall his aunt got right up in his face the smell of alcohol made him feel sick as she shouted 'The next time you lie to me I'll belt you so much you'll be begging for death, now get upstairs out of my sight'.

 

Stanley ran up the stairs and straight into his room locking the door behind him, he curled up on the floor and said 'I'm frightened I'm frightened Bill I'm frightened'. The next morning Stanley took advantage of his aunt being out and cycled round to Bill's, Bill was sat out on his porch drawing he looked and spotted Stanley coming towards him Bill said 'I thought you'd forgotten about me' Stanley pushed his hood down and said 'As if I would ever forget about you it's not been easy to get away'.

 

Bill and Stanley sat in the porch and the time faded away Stanley stood up and said 'I should get back it's late Bill gently took Stanley's hand and said 'Before you go I want you to have this', Bill handed Stanley a piece of black string with a gold ring attached to it Bill said 'It's to symbolize that we'll be together forever'. Stanley kissed Bill on the lips and said 'I love you always'.

* * *

* * *

Bill was awoken from his peaceful sleep by his phone ringing picking it up he wasn't impressed to find that it was Richie disturbing him he answered the phone Richie said 'Bill you need to get round to Stanley's aunts house now me and Eddie are already here' Bill said 'Why what's wrong' Richie said 'Eddie will explain it when you get here just hurry up'. Bill leapt out of bed and dashed out of the door, sprinting as fast as he could down the street and around the corner Eddie said 'Your still in your Pjs' Bill said 'I don't care just tell me what's going on' Eddie said 'I only worked it out yesterday she's been abusing him Bill, Christ where have you been Bill in a cave'. 

 

As they got closer to the house they realised that the front door was wide open and nobody was home or that's what it looked like but then Bill noticed a small trail of blood leading to a cupboard near the kitchen Bill said 'Eddie have you got a pocket knife' Eddie nodded and handed Bill his pocket knife, Eddie and Richie watched as Bill cut the rope that secured the door Bill yanked the door open and shined his torch only to reveal a barely conscious Stanley kneeling on the hard wooden floor with his hands tied tightly behind his back with    

 

 

 


End file.
